The Kurtofsky Team
The Kurtofsky Team Listen here, everybody. This team wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named David Karofsky. Some of us would be fine if they didn't get together, if Klaine really is endgame, and some of us wouldn't. We can all agree that we at least want them to be friends. Whether you support multiple ships, including Kurtofsky or just Kurtofsky, sign upand tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together! ---- ♛ Team Rules #You don't have to have an account to join. #Do not go around spamming other ship's pages. #Do not delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship this couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #No inappropriate pictures. #You cannot sign for someone else. #Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign, must be allowed to sign. #Any other rules can be decided amongst the team, but must have admin approval. Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY ☠ The Pirates If you ship Kurtofsky as a couple, feel free to specify under the signatures. We also welcome friendship shippers. #Erikbutler #When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. #[[User:LovesMeSomeKurt|LovesMeSomeKurt] talk }] #Shinigami2011 #I'll Be My Own Savior #ArcaneSideburns #AugustBlue7 #W13opa fan #Mrs. Puckzilla #Carlosilva #Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ #LoserLikeMeTalk to MeMy Blog # NobleD # You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. # Poloroid # SariahOS # Rinzi # Elvah1 # D'ohnuts # DaveKarofsy # Hroddy1114 # Vellophone # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] # Lassandra # Me! I ship Kurtofsky!! :D # Cause, Baby, KURT-n-DAVE, they were BORN 4 each other! @shley8 wants it "that way" # TitansFan # Trinie10 # Gothicthundra # xShime # Mozzy # Tytow # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] # Moon 92 # Angelique644 # longing2fly # Almondluv # christiex290 # Atlasfreak # Adani23 # Pianogirl # Kurtofskian&Muser # Michela, Italy # Finchelquicklover # [[User:YinToYang|'YinToYang']] # Little Rock # cornflakesareglutenfree # Naruan: Yep ^^ Me ship Kurtorofsky # imelmooy (Melanie) # Candybites # 7thNephilim # User:ATLA Gleek # Natalie ^_^ (aka Sea Pig Out Of Water) # '''Big Nate # I wish I knew how to make a cool signature # Youngestgleek9 talk 04:27,7/11/2011 # Flowerpower # 'Haley' # MeanGreenMother 20:33, November 10, 2011 # KURTOFSKY LOVE FTW!!! # HUNNYBUNNYBOO # IHasTroutyMouth # BloodAndy # Ma-dk Kurtofsky & Dave/Happiness # theelfherself # BloodAndy The most amazing and hottest User on this Wiki. # I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] # Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womanArtie helps Kurt # I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night # Learachelmicheleberry9753 #Gleek090892 #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Kathy22 ♛ Templates Without the spaces ♛ Kurtofsky Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Kurtofsky fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless''' otherwise stated'. Juvenile by xxFragmentsxx (fanfiction.net) rated K+ (basically PG, just wanted to clarify)'' Through The Eyes Of A Kitten'' by tastykaromel (fanfiction.net) rated T''' '' 7 Minutes In Heaven'' by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated '''T'' Cloud 9'' by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated T'' His own little hell by OneStepInc (fanfiction.net) I loved you, I still do'' by mothamaeghan (fanfiction.net)'' Not His Type?'' by sarahw1984 (fanfiction.net) '' Only So Much Is Wrong'' by wallyofthewest (fanfiction.net)'' Intervention by twingleek (fanfiction.net) Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are'' by LibranWiccan (fanfiction.net)'' I'm Gonna Get to You'' by Avrenim13 (fanfiction.net)'' Like A Trash Can Fire In A Prison Cell'' by ReapMe (fanfiction.net)'' The Bodyguard'' by SupernaturallyGleeky (fanfiction.net)'' Unchained Melody'' by paperphoenix337 (fanfiction.net)'' A Change Is Gonna Come'' by dem8903 (fanfiction.net) T'' These Are the Golden Days'' by Camden (livejournal.com) PG-13'' HamHockLover's Master Fic list'' by hamhocklover (livejournal.com)'' Dependable, Reliable'' by pulpobsessed (livejournal)' PG-13' Who Said Anything About Fallin In Love by eleanorlilypotter (fanfiction.net) T'' hopefulwriter's fic master post'' by hopefulwriter27 (livejournal.com)'' GaytoStraight and Back Again'' by SupernaturallyGleeky (Fanfiction.net)'' [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6590684/1/ The Sound Of Your Voice] by hpgleek713 (Fanfiction.net) The Attempt'' by Partypants42 (Fanfiction.net)'' You Got Me If You Want Me'' by Relised (Fanfiction.net)'' Loving You'' by ColourMeDemented (Fanfiction.net)'' Bring It On'' by ColourMeDemented (Fanfiction.net)'' Less Than Perfect'' by FlamboyantlyBiBoy (Fanfiction.net)'' Do Over'' by dorydafish (Fanfiction.net)'' Dave Dave by Sweet-Porcelain16 (Fanfiction.net) T''' Define Imaginary by GoldenPetal13 (Fanfiction.net) '''PG-13 ♪ Song Suggestions ♬ Kurt to sing to Dave Fix You by Coldplay Firework by Katy Perry Aftermath by Adam lambert Spanish Sahara by Foals Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat My Hands by Leona Lewis Judas by Lady Gaga All You Wanted by Michele Branch Shape Shifter by Local Natives Eyes on Me by Faye Wong Stop and Stare by OneRepublic '' ''You're Still The One by Shania Twain Make Your Own Kind Of Music by Mama Cass Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel '' ''My Wish by Rascal Flatts Anatomy by Vanity Theft Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts One and Only by Adele '' ''This Orient by Foals Wait Til You See My Smile by Alicia Keys Ready to Take a Chance Again by Barry Minilow Today is Your Day by Shania Twain Almost Persuaded by David Houston Secret by Madonna So Small by Carrie Underwood There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood Darlin' by Avril Lavinge Life Is Life by Noah And The Whale Play On by Carrie Underwood One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks Faith by Jordin Sparks Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift Come Back To Me by David Cook We Found Love by Rihanna Near To You by A Fine Frenzy A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World Arms by Christina Perri Talk by Coldplay If We Hold Together by Diana Ross from "The Land Before Time" How To Save A Life by The Fray Dave to sing to Kurt Iris by Goo Goo Dolls Hate That I Love You by Rihanna The Reason by Hoobastank Someone Like You by Adele Hold on By Michael Buble '' ''Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble Everything by Michael Buble Lost by Michael Buble Grenade by Bruno Mars At This Moment by Billy Vera and Beaters (Michael Buble version) Creep by Radiohead You Don't Know Me by Eddie Arnold (Michael Buble version) A Song For You by Donny Hathaway Moody's Mood For Love by Elliot Yamin A Walk Through Hell by Say Something Smile by Uncle Kracker For the First Time by The Script Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson Here Without You by 3 Doors Down Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga Never Say Never by The Fray Apologize by OneRepublic Blue Blood by Foals Falling by Florence and the Machine I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace Your Song by Elton John Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears Don't You Forget About Me''' '''by Simple Minds For Once In My Life (Frank Sinatra version) Ain't That a Kick in the Head (Dean Martin version) Crazy little thing called love by Queen (Michael Buble Version) '' ''I (Who Have Nothing) (Tom Jones version) Can't take my eye's off of you by Jersey Boy's Can't Breathe by Fefe Dobson '' '''Rumour has it by ADELE Insensitive by Jann Arden ''' '''Rescue You by Jake Epstein If I Can't Have You by Yvonne Elliman Dirty Little Secret by The All-American-Rejects All That You Are by Goo Goo Dolls End of May by Michael Buble Best of Me by Michael Buble You Don't know Me (Michael Buble Version) If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time by R. Kelly Amazed by Lonestar You'll Never Know (Michael Buble Version) Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian Changed Man by Chris Brown Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley or (Michael Buble Version) Save The Last Dance for Me (Michael Buble Version) Just Friends by Gavin DeGraw Find Your Love by Drake Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow Leave Ou'''t '''All The Rest by Linkin Park Whataya Want From me by Adam Lambert The Real Me by Natalie Grant (Clay Aiken Version) Creep by Radiohead The Wrong Man Was Convicted by Barenaked Ladies Darkness by Distrubed Nobody by Tom Waits If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield The First TIme Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack "You And I (We Can Conquer The World)" by Stevie Wonder (Michael Bublé version) Savin' Me by Nickelback '''Music Of The Night from ''Phantom Of The Opera Untouable Face by Ani Difranco Save Me by Nicki Minaj Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen from ''Dirty Dancing'' Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phil Collins I'm Confessin' that I Love You (Dean Martin Version) It Will Rain by Bruno Mars The One That Got Away by Katy Perry Time Machine by Robyn A Thousand Years by Christina Perri Home by Michael Buble I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat ''' '''Home by Daughtry Duets Nine Crimes by Damien Rice Hate tha I love you by rihanna ft ne-yo For once in my life by Frank Sinatra/Tony Bennett ''' '''I See You by Leona Lewis Beauty and The Beast by Peabo Bryson and Celine Dion If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado Yoü and I by Lady Gaga This is Love by Jason and deMarco Hanging by a Moment by'' 'Lifehouse''' Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis Together in Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder and Phillip Oakey (Darren Hanlon Version) I Run To You by Lady Antebellum Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum Undisclosed Dersires by Muse '''I'll Cover You from ''RENT I Should Tell You from ''RENT'' Dancing in Circles by Love and Theft Wicked Game by Chris Isaak Soldier by Angus and Julia Stone Something There from ''Beauty and the Beast'' Monster by Lady Gaga Falling Slowly from Once I'm Yours by Jason Mraz E.T./Waiting for the End by Katy Perry/Linkin Park I Won't Dance (Jane Monheit and Michael Bublé duet version) Art of Love by Guy Sebastian I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta from ''Bolt'' Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson Perfect by P!nk I See The Light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi from ''Tangled'' Time After TIme by Cyndi Laupner Because of You by Kelly Clarkson Terrified by Katharine McPhee ft Zachary Levi It Had To Be You by Tony Bennet and Carrie Underwood The Walk by Imogen Heap Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girs featuring Taylor Swift Somewhere Out There from ''An American Tail'' ♛ Fan Video of the Week thumb|550px|left ♛ Photos Dave Karofsky 2.jpg Glee.S02E06.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4283.jpg Kurtofsky.jpg Kurtofsky kiss.jpg NeverBeenKissed2.jpg Tumblr lgtj8jwiFI1qa1gi0o1 500-1.jpg Tumblr lgglxpjPB71qaejbxo1 500.jpg 224684 212982662059036 168243973199572 735863 5502802 n.jpg Tumblr ll277hSZp51qausrlo1 500.png 227323 214258481931454 168243973199572 745025 5583788 n.jpg Tumblr ll0jt4auri1qzny6do1 500.gif Tumblr lkoeqlgy941qgbaiio1 500.png Tumblr lg39bdmIJ71qgnj2ho1 500.png Kurtofsky-scene.gif 231052 214313808592588 168243973199572 745498 748017 n.jpg 184100 193233497367286 168243973199572 599022 901332 n.jpg 166606 186291561394813 168243973199572 557778 4497507 n.jpg Kurtofskylook01.gif Push.gif KB-karofsky.png eApaH.jpg tumblr_lltccwTE021qbq3jdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll48koyfCN1qe1f9uo1_500.jpg tumblr_llpxl6MGj11qf7mafo1_500.png tumblr_lld0rq8CXE1qgbaiio1_1280.png tumblr_lma5sbwaEf1qfsl5fo1_500.jpg 225697_1998144749182_1110391156_32324234_1739464_n.jpg 162646_496625671164_626886164_6044985_6844949_n.jpg 162680_1645269385865_1660802249_1471568_1900115_n.jpg 165372_182947811729188_168243973199572_538347_6980372_n.jpg 215781_204380856252550_168243973199572_670889_3397313_n.jpg less_than_perfect_by_miniyuna-d37xao8.png tumblr_lctsucGatI1qays5a.png tumblr_lk9w7b2DLc1qe2o29o1_500.png Tumblrlm4soyfna51qkbubi.jpg Tumblrlm1mae2ke71qjzfvx.jpg 20101118203856!Kurt_Dave_Glee_Gay_Kiss-300x220.png dave loves kurt.jpg tumblr_lketylSPDP1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lmi8wiObHX1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_le9ahy0d1A1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llkejlSlMA1qimsk4o1_500.png 155228_176532835699560_176027149083462_559791_1082874_n.jpg 165712_184396464917656_168243973199572_546795_5704426_n.jpg 167123_188815744475728_168243973199572_572971_4004779_n.jpg 179884_191539010870068_168243973199572_588393_150670_n.jpg 182785_192017017488934_168243973199572_592121_8387280_n.jpg 183762_194196693937633_168243973199572_603809_1683619_n.jpg 184204_1790460197198_1110391156_32040427_7643051_n.jpg 196787_196815750342394_168243973199572_623332_1876887_n.jpg 208256_1937506993276_1110391156_32241010_7244856_n.jpg 208479_1937501633142_1110391156_32241009_371301_n.jpg 169090_134050863328485_100001707150076_206097_6737490_n.jpg an awkward kurtofsky.jpg what_i_wish_i_could_say_.jpg _no_regrets__just_love.jpg tumblr_lku8aezK2z1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_lmj7cxiOlB1qb2d2bo1_500.gif kurtofsky glance.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg tumblr_lm36rmkGlL1qgf8zgo1_500.png Tumblr ll5is9BwRb1qaejbxo1 500.png Tumblr lm2oniSuMU1qe2kjbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmkgjhl7hr1qhy1c4o1 500.jpg episode_1_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3ilc3j.jpg episode_6_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3i09wy.jpg 263981_224010637622905_168243973199572_811632_3096221_n.jpg tumblr_lo2rlahtQS1qjsg60o1_500.png tumblr_lo32c66Z1r1qhy1c4o1_500.png tumblr_loynk1WNmD1qh7sfe.png Kurtofskyforpres.png tumblr_lrjfjhVrT11qb9zaoo1_500.gif tumblr_lwfeqo8Wt51r20j7ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lvlfg9RCmn1qjjmepo1_500.png tumblr_lwnuajr3pj1r2zv4mo1_500.png tumblr_lvvgyhw0SP1r80ogvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqkjnPQwK1qeayed.png tumblr_lvevp8P2BY1qgm0cz.gif Category:Teams